Powerpuff X
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: In the 22nd century A.D., Mega Man X, Zero, and Axl are sent to the north pole on a mission to exterminate the haywire reploids known as mavericks. When X spots a small, wooden house after the mission is completed, he decides to investigate.
1. 21XX

Powerpuff X

Author: Doom Master 1990

Chapter 1: 21XX

* * *

"X, can you hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear Alia."

"I'm picking up maverick readings all over the North Pole. I'm dispatching as many maverick hunters as possible."

"Roger."

X turned to his friends.

"Axl, Zero, let's move out."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A hooded figure was making its way towards a makeshift shelter through the snow. It was clear the construction skills of whoever made it were minimal at best. Once inside, the figure removed its hood, revealing long, red hair, a pink shirt, and a young, female face. Two other young women were inside the shelter with her. The first had long, black hair and a green shirt, and the second had long, blonde hair and a baby blue shirt. All three of them looked extremely solemn.

"You're back," the one in the green shirt said.

The redhead simply nodded.

"Where have you been," the blonde one asked.

"I took a walk for a while," she finally replied.

The other two seemed to understand. It was as though they shared a common mindset. None of them said anything after that. They prepared their lunch for the day. The general atmosphere could've easily been described as gloomy.

* * *

Things were going smoothly on the maverick hunters' end. X, Zero, and Axl had already taken out most of the mavericks.

"I wonder why there was such a large concentration of mavericks here," X said.

"Beats me, but it looks like we took care of most of them," responded Zero.

"Let's go back to the base. Maybe Alia can give us some more information," Axl suggested.

"Right," Zero concurred.

Axl and Zero warped back to the hunter base. X was about to Join them, but just before he was about to leave, he spotted something in the distance. It looked like a small, wooden building.

* * *

The girls had finished eating and were drifting off to sleep. At this point, what time they slept didn't matter to them. They could no longer tell the difference between night and day. This was a situation made evident by their attitudes and the lack of windows in the construct.

*knock knock knock*

The sudden sound startled them into wakefulness. Only one question was on their minds at that point.

"Who's there," the girl in the pink shirt asked.

"My name is X," a voice responded from the other side of the door, "I'm a soldier in the security force known as the maverick hunters."

They were shocked to say the least. A soldier? Why was he here? The girl in pink opened the door. What greeted her eyes was a robot, not much taller than they were. He was very serious looking.

"You said your name was X?"

"Yeah. My friends zero and Axl just left. I was on my way back to base, but I stopped when I saw this place. Is this where you live?"

The girl in pink nodded.

"Why are you three alone out here?"

"We came here of our own accord."

"I see…"

They just stood facing each other for a minute. The cold from outside escaped them as an intense feeling of discomfort settled in. The girl in pink spoke first.

"Listen. It's obvious we're not going anywhere, and I want to know more about the maverick hunters. Come in."

"Thanks. I'll explain everything."

All four of them sat at a table in the middle of the room. Both of their stories were about to be revealed.


	2. Hunter Base

Chapter 2: Hunter Base

* * *

"My name is Blossom," the girl in pink said, "and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Can you tell me why you're here," X asked.

"Our father, Professor Utonium, passed away due to natural causes. Everyone else we knew died too, except for Him."

"Him?"

"It's the name of an old enemy of ours. I don't know if you'll believe us, but we used to be superheroes."

"Used to be?"

"After everyone passed away, we stopped fighting crime. We didn't see the point in it anymore."

"How long ago was this?"

"Nearly sixty years ago."

"You've been living out here ever since?"

All three of them nodded.

"I'm sorry. That must have been tough on you."

"Don't worry about it. We've left that all behind us now."

"My scanners are telling me what you said is true. You aren't normal people. Your aging process is exponentially longer than a normal human being's."

"That's because of the chemical in our bodies, chemical x."

"Chemical x?"

"Yeah. We don't know what it was, but when the professor created us in his lab, he was pushed into a glass container of it by Mojo Jojo. Chemical x is what gave us our powers."

"Mojo Jojo?"

"Another old enemy of ours. He passed away not long after the professor."

"So Him is the only one left, huh?"

"Yeah. He's not even a threat anymore, though. Our powers far exceed his."

"I believe you. My scanners revealed that your potential is unlimited."

"We never gave up on a battle until we won. We couldn't afford to leave Townsville unguarded. We already lost enough people during our fights. If we'd even left for just one weekend, everything would've been destroyed."

"You must've been exhausted."

"We were, but we did our best to keep the city safe."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to stay here for the rest of your lives?"

"That's what we planned on. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would come to the hunter base with me."

"It couldn't hurt to see it, I guess. Why do you want us to go there, though?"

"I want you to join forces with us."

The sisters were stunned to say the least.

"You said you wanted to know more about the maverick hunters, right? If you join us, you'll receive special training and obtain the information you want to know."

Blossom hesitated for a moment, but ultimately relented.

"We'll do it, but first we need to know we can trust you," she told him.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at their sister, but didn't question her. They believed she knew what she was doing. After all, she'd been the leader back when they fought crime in Townsville.

"What do you want me to do," X asked.

"Tell us what you are."

"I'm a reploid created by Doctor Thomas Light. I was created in the year 2000 to protect the people of this world. The doctor sealed me in a capsule for a hundred years to make sure I wasn't a danger to anyone. He only needed thirty, but I wasn't found until long after he passed away. He was already dying by the time I was finished and sealed in the capsule."

"Who found you," Blossom asked.

"A man named Doctor Cain. He found me in the year 2100."

"Tell me one more thing."

"What is it?"

"What's a reploid?"

"Reploids are new generation robots that have the ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions. I was one of the first ones created."

"I believe you. Only someone who was there could know the things you told me."

"Will you join the maverick hunters?"

"Yes. Go back to the base. We'll meet you there soon."

"Okay."

X stood up and prepared to take his leave.

"X?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Doctor Light."

"It's okay. He can still communicate with me."

Without another word, X warped back to the base.

"Blossom, are you sure this is a good idea," Buttercup asked, "We don't really know how much the world's changed. We might not be able to handle the training."

"Try to stay positive, Buttercup. It'll at least be a nice change of pace."

"I guess we should go, then," Bubbles said.

Buttercup looked at her sister.

"Bubbles…"

Bubbles opened the door and flew towards the base. With their super vision, it wouldn't take long to find.

"Come on Buttercup. Let's get a move on."

Blossom flew out the door, and Buttercup shortly followed. None of them knew what to expect, but this was the only way out of wasting away in their makeshift home.


End file.
